Friends through Time
by AK1028
Summary: A one shot to the end of JTPH4: The Chosen One and the Genius, where Jimmy finally figures out what Timmy had meant. An easy one shot to help me to get to my 130th story. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!


**Friends through Time**

_AK1028: Hey guys, what's going on? I'm Amie, AK1028, here with a Jimmy Neutron/Back to the Future story. It's just going to be a brief one shot about how Jimmy feels after finding out what Timmy meant at the end of "JTP4: The Chosen One and the Genius". If you haven't read the story, no worries, I will provide the needed flashback. Here we go!_

* * *

-Flashback: two weeks ago-

_The very next day, Remy was being helped to the porthole that Jimmy had in his lab by Timmy. Remy had his chest wrapped up and Timmy was supporting Remy on his right hand side._

_Jimmy asked Remy, "Will you be okay, Remy?"_

_Remy nodded and answered, "I'm in good hands with Timmy."_

_Wanda added, "That's true."_

_Cosmo asked, "When we get home, can I have more cocktail weenies? Those nine pounds that I had went fast."_

_Poof belched and he had a full belly._

_Juandissimo stated, "I am not helping the Niño change his diaper."_

_Everyone laughed at this as Jimmy went over to Timmy._

_Jimmy extended his hand out to Timmy and said, "I'm really sorry, Timmy. I hope you really have forgiven me."_

_Timmy took his hand without hesitation and shook it._

_Timmy stated, "I have, Jimmy."_

_Jimmy smiled and responded, "That means a lot, Timmy. May we meet again."_

_Timmy smiled and stated, "We will…through time."_

_Jimmy shot Timmy a confused look. Timmy just smirked and dragged Remy through the porthole, their fairies right behind them._

_Cindy kissed Jimmy on the cheek and stated, "I'm proud of you, Jimmy."_

_Nick asked, "Yeah but what did that dude mean that you'll meet again through time?"_

_Jimmy shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure, Nick. I'm not sure."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

And James _"Jimmy"_ Isaac Neutron was still unsure. Granted, now things between him and his friends was now better but what Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner had said to him was just...getting to him. As a scientist, it feeded on his curiosity. And you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. Carl Wheezer, one of Jimmy's best friends, looked at him with worry. Carl was over at the lab as Sheen Estacevez was out of town for the weekend.

Carl finally asked, "Hey, Jimmy. Are you okay?"

Jimmy sighed as he answered, "Quite frankly, Carl, no. I'm still thinking of what Turner told me before he left."

Carl's eyes widen and stated, "Oh, you mean the time thing."

Jimmy nodded as he questioned, "Does Timmy's _"fairy computer programs"_ allow him to go back in time?"

Carl shrugged and answered, "I honestly don't know, Jimmy. I mean, he is our best friend and everything but the way he wrote that letter reminds me of Doctor Brown."

Jimmy perked up at this as he asked, "The inventor of a time traveling De Lorean?"

Carl nodded this time and answered, "Yeah, the one you were telling me and Sheen about recently."

Jimmy got curious as he examined Timmy's letter that he had given to Cindy, when they were acting like jerks towards their friends. The more he re-read the letter, the more he thought Carl was right.

He exclaimed, "Einstein's ghost! You're right! He does write a lot like Doctor Brown!"

Carl asked, "But does that mean anything?"

Jimmy answered, "I don't know, it might mean nothing at all."

"Oh, you are very wrong about that, my old friend."

Jimmy and Carl spun around as they saw a De Lorean there, with its driver standing in front of it. ...and it was Doctor Brown himself.

Carl shouted, "AH! Jimmy! He's real!"

Jimmy breathed, "Holy Heisburg! You ARE real!"

Doc replied, "Yes, I am real, Jimmy. Even you should know that."

Jimmy responded, "I just wasn't expecting this. To what do I owe the honor?"

Doc looked around and asked, "Where's Sheen?"

Carl answered, "Outta town..."

Jimmy questioned, "Hold on, how do you know Sheen or any of us for that matter?"

Doc breathed, "Great Scott! We didn't meet yet! This is what I get for not fixing those time circuits! But, I guess, you deserve to know NOW what's going on."

Jimmy replied, "Would help."

Carl added, "Y-yeah..."

Doc explained, "You see, in my future - your present - I have a great nephew who is a close friend of yours. I was supposed to go into the future to help your future self from losing your son but I've wounded up in the wrong time, it seems."

Jimmy repeated, "Save my future self from losing my son? What are you talking about?"

Carl added, "And could you put in terms I can understand?"

Doc responded, "Your future son is about to destroy the friendship that you and my great nephew had built over time by stopping a marriage...your daughter's marriage. Now, if your daughter marries my great great nephew, it would secure the friendship."

Jimmy put the pieces together and said, "But my son doesn't want that to happen."

Carl wheezed, "That's kinda of sad..."

Doc replied, "Quite so my great nephew told me to try and stop this by going to the future and warning the future you, Jimmy. But since I'm here instead of there, I'm warning you now. Don't let this marriage be stopped."

Carl whispered, "Sounds easy.."

Jimmy responded, "While this is a great warning and all there's just one problem... I don't know who your great nephew is!"

Doc handed him a piece of paper and said, "Now you do. But wait until I jump back into the time stream, okay?"

The young genius of Retroville nodded as Doc went into the De Lorean and disappeared with three sonic booms and a pair of fire trails behind.

Carl looked at Jimmy and asked, "Aren't you going to read it?"

Jimmy looked at the paper and suddenly smiled at the name.

He whispered, "Yeah...that figures."

Years later, it wasn't until the events that unfolded that everyone found out that Doc's great nephew was Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner.

* * *

_AK1028: ...and that ends my one shot. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
